


The Lost Brother

by Snibbert



Series: Peppa and Eddie [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Jealous Eddie Kaspbrak, Picnics, Shrubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snibbert/pseuds/Snibbert
Summary: Eddie and Peppa go on a picnic and then an unexpected guest arrives.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Peppa Pig
Series: Peppa and Eddie [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874125
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	The Lost Brother

**Author's Note:**

> when you erupt from the shrubs

I giggle at Peppa’s joke and then bite into my sandwich. We decided to have a picnic because it had been raining the past few days and had just cleared out.

Then we hear a rustle in the bushes nearby. I inch closer to Peppa, her huge frame feels inviting, safe.

All of a sudden a pig erupts from the shrubs. He looks wild and crazed, like he wants to eat me. I wouldn’t be too mad if that were to happen.

“...Peppa…” he breathes out and I look up to see Peppa’s eyes fill with recognition.

“George!” Peppa leaps up and runs to George, scooping him up in her arms. He’s much smaller than her, and much thinner. 

I frown at the embrace. I’m kind of jealous. I want Peppa to hold me like that, not this George guy.

“Peppa, who’s this?” I ask cautiously, as I stand up and brush off my red shorts.

“This is my brother George!” Peppa snorts, “He’s been missing for 27 years but now he’s here!”

27 years? My head aches as memories start flooding in. Some good, most bad.

“Eddie? Eddie!” The world fades to black and the last thing I see is Peppa’s face, looking at me with worry.

Then, I remember it all.

N

I

C

K

L

E

D

U

M

B

**Author's Note:**

> thats it


End file.
